Star Trek: Picard
– | Run = – | Eps = | Timespan = 2399 | Cseries = | Aftershow = | Ship = | ShipCap = | Cast = Star Trek Picard cast.jpg | CastCap = }} Star Trek: Picard is the eighth main series set in the Star Trek universe, the ninth including the companion series , and the eleventh Star Trek series overall. Picard is produced by CBS Television Studios and stars Patrick Stewart, reprising the role of Jean-Luc Picard from . The new series is set twenty years after the events of , dealing with "the new chapter in Picard's life." Stewart has hinted that Picard may not be a captain in the series, and may be "a very different individual" from when he was last seen. The series forms part of Alex Kurtzman's five-year deal with CBS to expand the Star Trek franchise, and airs on CBS All Access. Kurtzman serves as executive producer on the series along with Stewart, as well as James Duff, Akiva Goldsman, Michael Chabon, Trevor Roth, Heather Kadin, and Rod Roddenberry. In addition, Aaron Baiers serves as co-executive producer. Writer Kirsten Beyer devised the concept for the series, and she features as part of the writing staff alongside Kurtzman, Duff, Goldsman, and Chabon. Chabon serves as the first season's showrunner. Production history The series was announced at the Star Trek Las Vegas convention on , where Stewart appeared alongside Kurtzman to reveal his involvement. At the time of the announcement, the series was still early in pre-production, with no scripts written yet. According to the actor, the possibility of Picard's return had been suggested to him about a year before, but he originally planned to reject the idea. However, upon revisiting episodes of and realizing the power and influence of the series, he changed his mind. On making the announcement, Stewart referred to the news as "unexpected, but delightful". It was reported that, on the day before the announcement, CBS applied for a number of trademarks in classes relating to entertainment, which could be connected with the new series. Marks applied for included "Star Trek: Reliant", and "Star Trek: Destiny", a title that shares its name with a [[Star Trek: Destiny|post-TNG Star Trek novel trilogy]]. Work in the writers' room began in , and an image of the staff with Stewart was shared by the actor at the end of that month. This image featured Stewart, Duff, Goldsman, Beyer, Chabon and also Diandra Pendleton-Thompson, who had not been previously announced as one of the series' writers. Production was expected to begin in , according to Kurtzman, and the series is filmed in California. In December 2018, CBS Corporation Chief Creative Officer David Nevins stated that CBS expected the series to launch late in 2019. In , Kurtzman announced that the series would acknowledge the prime universe elements of , stating that "Picard's life was radically altered by the dissolution of the Romulan Empire." On , it was announced that Hanelle M. Culpepper would be directing the first two episodes of the series. This marks the first time that a black woman was directing the series premiere of a Star Trek series. On , the first two series regulars besides Stewart were announced, Santiago Cabrera and Michelle Hurd. Later in March, Evan Evagora was added to the cast as a series regular. On , it was announced that Alison Pill, Harry Treadaway, and Isa Briones were joining the cast. On , production on the show began. The Star Trek: Picard production is based out of Santa Clarita Studios (SCS). SCS is an independent studio production facility based in Santa Clarita, California, 35 miles north of Hollywood. Although Star Trek was returning to Hollywood, like all of the previous series save , it is not being shot at Star Trek s previous home of Paramount Studios. Paramount lost not only its television division, but the entire franchise as well, when the former was split in late 2005 into the new (Paramount's holding company at the time Picard began filming) and the CBS Corporation, with Star Trek ownership passing over to the latter. (The two corporations re-merged to form ViacomCBS in December 2019.) Shortly before filming began, Michael Chabon was appointed as showrunner. However, CBS did not announce Chabon's position until . On , the announcement was made that Amazon Prime had acquired the international streaming rights for the new series, each episode to be aired 24 hours after its American premiere on CBS All Access. Stewart confirmed the news the same day on his Twitter account. On , the first seven-second teaser, revealing the new show's title and logo, was released. This was followed on 23 May by the first live-action teaser trailer in both the CBS All Access and Amazon Prime Video variants. The voice of the teaser trailer's female narrator was not from any of the then-known contracted actresses, but rather from voice actress Merrin Dungey. It was after the series had premiered, that it became apparent that Dungey was also given the guest-starring part of Richter. On the first official , coming in at 130 seconds, was unveiled at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. The trailer featured footage of former Next Generation co-star Brent Spiner, and star Jeri Ryan reprising her role as Seven of Nine. It was also announced that Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis would each be reprising their roles as William T. Riker and Deanna Troi, respectively. Robert Picardo revealed on that he has been approached about a possible appearance in a second season of the show. On , Michael Chabon posted on Instagram that filming for the first season had been completed. On , Patrick Stewart told The Huddersfield Daily Examiner in his native Yorkshire that "there is ... the possibility of a second Picard series filming in March next year." On , a second debuted at New York Comic-Con, and it was announced that the first season would air on CBS All Access beginning on . On , Kurtzman confirmed that a second season of Picard was "already in the works". An interview released on mentioned Ayelet Waldman as a member of the writing staff for Picard. On , it was announced that Michael Chabon would step down from his role as showrunner, but would remain involved in the program. On , a third teaser trailer debuted almost exactly one month ahead of the CBS All Access series premier online. The teaser revealed new pieces of footage with Jean-Luc Picard in what appears to be Ten Forward, the bar on the , among other quick new moments with William T. Riker, Dr. Agnes Jurati, and what appears to be a Borg flashback. The renewal of Star Trek: Picard for a second season was informally revealed on , and formally announced on . The same day, it was announced that Terry Matalas had joined the staff of Picard, and was likely to take over as showrunner from Chabon. The series premiered in North-America on on CBS All Access with its first episode , with the rest of the world following suit the next day through Amazon Prime Video. Main cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Alison Pill as Dr. Agnes Jurati * Isa Briones as Dahj and Soji Asha * Evan Evagora as Elnor * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker * Santiago Cabrera as Cristóbal "Chris" Rios * Harry Treadaway as Narek Special guest stars * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Data Recurring guest stars * Orla Brady as Laris * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * Peyton List as "Narissa Rizzo" * Jamie McShane as Zhaban * Tamlyn Tomita as Oh * Rebecca Wisocky as Ramdha Episode list Season 1 PIC Season 1, 10 episodes: Season 2 PIC Season 2, 10 episodes: Development Production Picard lead Patrick Stewart had initially no intention to reprise his role, feeling that the role had run its course, but decided to heed the invitation for a talk with the producers after all, as he felt it was only courteous to explain him declining the part in person. However, during the meeting and its follow-ups, Producer Michael Chabon was able to change Stewart's mind as he was fully willing to take Stewart's take on an older Picard into account. In the process Chabon entirely discarded his original story treatment he had written for the opening episode, and started anew, heeding Stewart's concerns. ( ) Stewart himself has confirmed this (including his initial disinclination to take on the role again) during his appearance on the British talkshow The Graham Norton Show (Season 26, Episode 16, 17 January 2020), shortly before the series premiered. Marina Sirtis will appear with the same wig and contact lenses that she wore in . She held on to them after that production finished, and informed Picard producers of this, likely saving them time and the $10,000 it would have cost to make a new wig. Promotion In the months leading up to the premiere of the new series, a monthly prequel three-volume comic book mini-series, Star Trek: Picard - Countdown, was released by IDW Publishing, starting in November 2019. The comic book series introduced several characters, later featured in the live-action production, as well as dealing with events that led up to the ones featured on the show. Aside for Patrick Stewart's own remarks on the new show, it was also revealed in the above-mentioned The Graham Norton Show episode, that the London Underground station Picadilly Circus was was temporarily dubbed "Pica'r'''dilly Circus" in anticipation of the new series, whereas Stewart himself had related how he came across a New York City subway line map into which an imaginary subway line was incorporated, outlining the Starfleet arrowhead logo. Both of these occasions had been part of the official franchise overall marketing strategy. London public transportation Head of Customer Information, Design and Partnerships at Transport for London, Julie Dixon, clarified, "''We're thrilled to partner with Amazon Prime Video to create this exciting takeover of one of London's most well-known Underground stations to celebrate the launch of ''Star Trek: Picard. The Star Trek franchise is a global sensation and we're excited to mark this next chapter in a creative and engaging way that connects with tens of thousands of people. We hope that the out of this world activity has brought a bit of unexpected fun to our customers and that they boldly go on their commute, young or old." The New York City MTA metro company Stewart had come across, additionally dispensed ''Star Trek: Picard-themed cards/tickets at six pre-selected metro stations, aside from displaying the series billboards and having adjusted its subway line map where the six stations were linked to form the Starfleet arrowhead. File:PIC-S1 teaser poster 1.jpg|Season 1 first poster File:PIC-S1 teaser poster 2.jpg|Season 1 second poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 2 teaser image.jpg|Season 2 teaser image File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Jean-Luc Picard poster.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Seven of Nine poster.jpg|Seven of Nine Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Dahj poster.jpg|Dahj Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Cristobal Rios poster.jpg|Cristobal Rios Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Raffi Musiker poster.jpg|Raffi Musiker Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Agnes Jurati poster.jpg|Agnes Jurati Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Narek poster.jpg|Narek Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 Elnor poster.jpg|Elnor Season 1 international character poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 poster 3.jpg|Season 1 international poster File:Star Trek Picard Season 1 banner.jpg|Season 1 international banner Products In , Eaglemoss Collections' project manager Ben Robinson reconfirmed that the company will manufacture starship miniatures from this series. The company later indicated that the ships will be about 150 to 250 mm in length, similar to their DIS starships line. The show's CG starship assets were finally approved by its producers around January 2020 so products are not expected until a year later. CherryTree previewed a prototype of its Star Trek: Picard Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition computer in , and the final version reached retail in January 2020. File:CherryTree Star Trek Picard Borg Cube ATX Limited Edition PC prototype.jpg|Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition prototype File:CherryTree Star Trek Picard Borg Cube ATX.jpg|Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition Links and references Related topics * PIC directors * PIC performers * PIC writers * Character crossover appearances Media *''Star Trek: Picard'' novels * ''Star Trek: Picard'' soundtracks External links * * * de:Star Trek: Picard Category:Star Trek series